ooewimodulefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Openit Developing Dates
thumb|234px Alles zu OPENiT ist umgezogen auf diese Seite hier. OPENiT has moved to this WEBPAGE Aug. 20, 2013 ---- ° Openit 'Nächste Termine | Coming Soon | yakında + + '+ : Aug. 7 - 9. Openit Treffen | 9th Openit Meeting | 19 Uhr | 7pm : Aug. 21 - 10. Openit Treffen | 10th Openit Meeting | 19 Uhr | 7pm Prinzessinnengärten. : Nächste | Next:' 4.9, 11.9, 18.9, 25.9' : Meetup page : 24. & 25. Aug. - CITY HACKING ACADEMY | Berlin : + + + . Wir machen offene Entwicklungstreffen und Partys für Openit. Es geht um organisatorische & kreative Fragen & auch einfach Spaß. Komm vorbei, falls du Openit mitgestalten willst, etwas einzubringen hast usw. Neben diesen Treffen soll es eine Reihe weiterer Workshops, Aktionen und Events geben: Open City Events. Hilf uns, diese Events zu gestalten. Benachrichtigung bei zukünftigen Events? | Email me when there will be new upcoming events. Termin einfügen? Selbst in die Seite einfügen oder Email schreiben. Mailingliste? Wenn Du über die Mailingliste auf dem Laufenden bleiben möchtest, schicke einfach eine Mail zur Anmeldung an ooewi.mail@googlemail.com . 10. Openit Treffen | 10th Openit Meeting Aug. 21 ' 19 Uhr | 7pm , Prinzessinnengärten Berlin, (Prinzessinnenstraße 15) Einfach vorbeikommen für Fragen und ein gemeinsames Brainstorming. Telefonnummer mitnehmen, damit wir uns finden: 0176 218 65 009 (Lars) Just Join, bring questions and let us brainstorm together :-) Take the telephone number with you in case you can not find us: 0176 218 65 009 (Lars) . 9. Openit Treffen | 9th Openit Meeting '''Aug. 7 ' 19 Uhr | 7pm , Prinzessinnengärten Berlin, (Prinzessinnenstraße 15) Einfach vorbeikommen für Fragen und ein gemeinsames Brainstorming. Telefonnummer mitnehmen, damit wir uns finden: 0176 218 65 009 (Lars) Just Join, bring questions and let us brainstorm together :-) Take the telephone number with you in case you can not find us: 0176 218 65 009 (Lars) . Openit Brainstorming Wall & Think-Tank @Changing Cource Berlin Aug. 3 1pm | 13:00, Co.Up Berlin - Changing Course Berlin . Announcement thumb|215px"OPEN UP THE CITY Good afternoon! Wish to look at your city from a different perspective? Lars Zimmerman will be telling us all about his guerrilla festival in Kreuzberg, which aims to ‘open up the city’, redefine its spaces and connect its people. He invites all of you to come up with ideas & contributions for the brainstorm wall." . 8th Openit Meeting | Openit Treffen Nr. 8 '''July 31, 19 Uhr | 7pm , Prinzessinnengärten Berlin, (Prinzessinnenstraße 15) . Documentation thumb|300pxAstrid, Carla, Kristina, Ina, Josh, Stephan, Ines, Ruben, Katya, Lars, Janine + ? ISSSResarch, Bildungscent e.V. & Klima mobil, Baumgärten, eine Kräuterführung im Engelbecken, Kunststoffe recyceln, Kunst und nachhaltige Bildung, Parkplätze zweckentfremden, Stiftung Freizeit Urbane Interventionen Ideen... Hacking the city ... ? . Announcement Einfach vorbeikommen. Telefonnummer mitnehmen, damit wir uns finden: 0176 218 65 009 (Lars) Just Join :-) Take the telephone number with you in case you can not find us: 0176 218 65 009 (Lars) . 7th Openit Meeting | Openit Festival Entwicklungstreffen July 17, 19 Uhr | 7pm , Prinzessinnengärten Berlin, (Prinzessinnenstraße 15) . Documentation thumb|166pxBest weather, nice people. Sarina, Agelique from Changing Course and Felix from Urbanophil exploring ideas for the Openit City Hack. How to „open up“ our citys and inspire people? And what about this biohacking thing? We will take action! . Ankündigung | Announcement thumb|248pxenglish version below Openit wird ein offenes, grünes Guerilla Festival vom 26.-29. September in Berlin Kreuzberg rings um den Moritzplatz & Oranienplatz sein. Wir hacken die Stadt, öffnen sie, experimentieren darin und damit und erfinden gemeinsam unsere grüne und ökonomisch nachhaltige Zukunft. Join! http://www.openit.cc Auf diesem Treffen entwickeln wir es gemeinsam. Wir treffen uns im Cafebereich der Prinzessinnengärten. Damit ihr uns findet, schaut nach dem kleinen Openit Pappschild in den Bäumen und nehmt diese Telefonnummer mit 0176 218 65 009. Let’s hack the city! english version Openit will be an open green guerilla festival in Berlin Kreuzberg from september 26.-29. 2013. We will hack the city, open it, experiment in it and with it and invent our green, open and sustainable future. Join! http://www.openit.cc At this open meeting we develope it together. Find us in the little forrest in front of the cafe of the prinzessinnengärten. Look up in the trees for an cardboard Openit sign and take this telephone number with you to find us: 0176 218 65 009 .'' 6. Openit Treffen | 6th Open Openit Meeting '''July 3', 7pm, Prinzessinnengärten, Prinzessinnenstraße 15, Berlin . Dokumentation | Documentation english version below thumb|right|250pxWie integriert man die Institutionen in Kreuzberg? Was sagt man zu jemandem, der etwas beisteuern und einbringen will, aber keine direkte Idee hat, wie er das machen kann? Der einfachste Weg ist immer, irgendwo draußen oder in einem Cafe sich hinzusetzen, ein Schild aufzustellen und zu sprechen mit jedem Interessierten. Der zweit einfachste Weg: Eine der Institutionen im Gebiet anzuschreiben und sie zu bitten, dort das selbe machen zu können. Und ich habe von Anna viel über die türkische Umweltbewegung gelernt und was zuerst passiert ist am Taksim Platz. Ist das ein Modell oder ein notwendiger Ablauf? Wird aus einem starken Protest gegen Umweltraubbau ein Protest gegen ein aktuelles Regime? english version Discussing how to connect & involve the insitutions in XBerg. What to say to somebody who wants to be a part or offer something. The easiest way for everyone is just to sit down in a park or cafe, put up a sign and talk to everybody interessted. The second easiest way would be, to contact one of the institutions there and ask to do the same thing there at their place. I learned a lot from Anna about the turikish environmental movement and what happened there first @Takism Square. How need to gain from protesting for the environment into protesting against a regime? . Ankündigung | Announcement thumb|264pxenglish version below Openit wird ein offenes, grünes Guerilla Festival Ende September in Berlin Kreuzberg sein. Wir hacken die Stadt, öffnen sie, experimentieren darin und damit und erfinden gemeinsam unsere grüne und ökonomisch nachhaltige Zukunft. Dieses offene Treffen ist für alle, die mehr darüber wissen wollen, vielleicht etwas einbringen wollen, das Festival mitentwickeln wollen oder irgend eine andere Idee dazu, darüber, dafür, dagegen, damit haben. Kommt vorbei. Yeah. Wir treffen uns 19 Uhr in den Prinzessinnengärten im kleinen Wäldchen beim Kaffee. Haltet Ausschau nach einem kleinen „Openit“ Schild irgendwo auf Augenhöhe in den Bäumen. Bei Regen ziehen wir um. Wohin? Keine Ahnung. Telefonnummer mitnehmen und anrufen: 0176 218 65 009 english version Openit will be an open green guerilla festival in Berlin Kreuzberg in the end of september 2013. We will hack the city, open it, experiment in it and with it and invent our green, open and sustainable future. This open meeting is for everyone who wants to get involved – with doing something there, developing the festival, meeting people, learn something about it or whatever. Join. Yeah. We will meet at 7pm in the Prinzessinnengärten in the little forrest of the cafe. Look for a little „Openit“ sign somewhere in the trees to find us. When it is raining we go somewhere else. Call Lars: 0176 318 65 009 to find us then. . NAME + + + Voting Closed: Openit it is + + + Es ist jetzt Zeit für einen richtigen Namen. Etwas das man gerne sagt und sich leicht merkt. Die Sammlung ist eröffnet. Poste Deine Vorschläge unten in die Kommentare. Bis zum 19ten Juni sammeln wir und wählen. Wie du wählen kannst, erfährst du am Ende der Liste. english It is time for a name for our guerilla festival! Something that is fun to say and easy to remember. Please post ideas down in the comments of this page. We will vote till June 19th. See how you can vote at the bottom of the list. °'' ''. Offene Guerilla Festival Planungs Party No5 | Open Guerilla Festival Developing Party No5 June 19th, 19 Uhr, Cafe Prinzessinnengärten, Prinzessinnenstraße 15, Berlin . Documentation thumbYeah! Finally it is summer in berlin! 32degrees in the evening & everybody busy enjoying it. Thinking about a conference 100 days away? Group Global 3000 joined the meeting anyway and offered rooms and contacts. Via Email and at the meeting we was voting for the name. „Openit!“ it is! Ideas / Programmpunkte *Screening: FLUSSVERSÖHNUNG – Film über Gewässer und Wasser in Berlin *GROUP GLOBAL 3000 offers a room for Workshops, Talks, Art Installations + Contact at the webpage . Ankündigung | Announcement english version below thumb|219pxIm September 2013 wird es ein offenes, dezentrales „Guerilla Festival“ zu Themen rings um ökologisches und offenes Leben und Wirtschaften in der Zukunft geben. Es wird vom 26.-29. September in Berlin Kreuzberg stattfinden. Wir verwandeln Kreuzberg vorher, währenddessen und auch nachher in einen großen Experimentierraum für die ökologische Zukunft unserer Stadt und Ökonomie. Stadt hacken! Auf dieser kleinen Party entwickeln und planen wir das gemeinsam. Wo und Wann? Treffen ist 19 Uhr im Cafebereich der Prinzessinnengärten. Bei Regen ziehen wir um. Wohin? Werden wir sehen. Kontaktnummer Lars: 0176 218 65 009 Open Ecology Economy Fair URL: http://www.oeef.de english version There will be an „Open Ecology Economy Fair“ in Berlin Kreuzberg in the end of september 2013. It will be a decentralized organized "guerilla festival“ about the ecological and sustainable future of cities, work, communication, consuming, sharing and fairing. Join the festival and this little planning and organization partys. At this little party we will invent and organize things for the festival. Lets hack the city and transform it into an open laboratory to experiment and discover our ecological future. Where? At the cafe of the prinzessinnengärten in kreuzberg (Prinessinnenstraße 15). If it is raining, we will move somewhere else. Find us by calling lars: 0176 218 65 009 . Open Ecology Economy Fair URL: http://www.oeef.de . OEEF Offene Entwicklungs-Party 4 / OEEF Open Developing Party No.4 June 5th, 19 Uhr, Cafe Prinzessinnengärten, Prinzessinnenstraße 15, Berlin . Dokumentation | Documentation english version below thumb|220pxAinara, Catrin, Cynthia, Kristian, Ramin, Joe & Lars im Prinzessinnengarten und wir allen waren uns einig: Es ist jetzt Zeit für einen richtigen Namen. Etwas das man gerne sagt und sich leicht merkt. Die Sammlung ist eröffnet. Poste Deine Vorschläge unten in die Kommentare. Ideas for the festival *MEALSHARING – wird etwas machen, vielleicht Kreuzberger motivieren, OEEF Aktivisten zu bekochen oder ein Potluck? Mal sehen. | Will do something, maybe encouraging some Kreuzbergers to invite OEEF Activists for dinner or a potluck? We will see. | Ainara *FAIR TRADE CUP – Fair Trade Aktivisten spielen ein Fußballturnier. | Fair trade activist meet and play soccer every year. Maybe the next cup is during the OEEF? | Joe *SNOWBIKING – Kristian ist aus Norwegen. Und Ainara meinte, zeig uns die Tricks! Wie kann man im Winter in Berlin Fahrrad fahren, ohne zu sterben? | Kristian is from norway and Ainara was joking, he should teach us, how to „go by bike in winter in berlin without dying“. Tell us the tricks! | Kristian english version Cold but not freezing cold: Ainara, Catrin, Cynthia, Kristian, Ramin, Joe & Lars get to know each other and sharing and creating ideas for the fair. First of all: We all agreed that now ist the time for a good name. Something that is easy and fun to say. We start collecting . Help us, scroll up or post an idea down in the comments. Look at the new ideas we had for the fair above. . Ankündigung | Announcement english version below thumb|250pxDas Offene Ökologie Ökonomie Festival wird ein offenes, dezentrales „Guerilla Festival“ zu Themen rings um ökologisches und offenes Leben und Wirtschaften in der Zukunft sein. Es wird vom 26.-29. September in Berlin Kreuzberg stattfinden. Wir verwandeln Kreuzberg vorher, währenddessen und auch nachher in einen großen Experimentierraum für die ökologische Zukunft unserer Stadt und Ökonomie. Stadt hacken! Auf dieser kleinen Party entwickeln und Planen wir das gemeinsam. Wo und Wann? Treffen ist 19 Uhr im Cafebereich der Prinzessinnengärten. Bei Regen ziehen wir um. Wohin? Werden wir sehen. Kontaktnummer Lars: 0176 218 65 009 english version The Open Ecology Economy Fair will be an open and decentralized organized "guerilla" fair in Berlin Kreuzberg at the end of september 2013. It will be about the ecological and sustainable future of cities, work, communication, consuming, sharing and fairing and everything will be experimented in Kreuzberg before, during and after the OEEF. At this little party we will invent and organize things for the OEEF. Lets hack the city and transform it into an open laboratory to experiment and discover our ecological future. Where? At the cafe of the prinzessinnengärten in kreuzberg (Prinessinnenstraße 15). If it is raining, we will move somewhere else. Find us by calling lars: 0176 218 65 009 . . Spotdreh für die OEEF | Video Spot Shooting May 27th | 27. Mai; 4pm|16 Uhr; Cafe Prinzessinnengärten, Prinzessinnenstraße 15; an OPEN CITY EVENT . Dokumentation | Documentation right|281pxWetter war gut und der Dreh schön. Luna, Elena, Lars zeichnen mit Kreide auf Kreuzberg und beziehen Passanten ein. Das fertige Video steht auf Youtube und Vimeo. In besserer Qualität kann man es auch herunterladen. english version The weather was pleasent and the shooting was nice. Luna, Elena, Lars moving around kreuzberg, painting on it and including people there. The video is online on youtube and vimeo and here is the download link. . Ankündigung | Announcement english version below thumb|262pxWir drehen einen Spot für die OEEF. Ihr könnt vorbeikommen und dabei mithelfen und d.h. mit basteln (!) . Bringt euch mit und verschiedenste Materialien und Formen in blau und grün um daraus das OEEF Logo zu bauen: Papier, alte Geräte, Bretter, Kreide, Stifte, Pflanzen ... Drehplan wird erklärt am Montag. Das Ganze wird ca. 3 Stunden dauern. Treffpunkt ist das Cafe der Prinzessinnengärten. Montag 27.5. 16 Uhr. Erkennungszeichen: das OEEF Logo. Wenn ihr mithelfen wollt und vorher noch Fragen habt, schreibt an Lars: zimmermann.lars@email.de english version We create and shoot a spot for promoting and explaining the OEEF. Join us. Bring yourself and different materials and forms in blue and green (paper, wood, chalks, plants ... ) – we will make something. The rest will be explained on monday. We will meet at 4pm in the cafe of the prinzessinnengärten. Look for the OEEF logo to find us. The shooting will take 3 hours. Question? Write to Lars: zimmermann.lars@email.de ° . OEEF Offenes Vorbereitungstreffen 3 / OEEF Open Meeting 3 May 22nd, 19 Uhr, Cafe Prinzessinnengärten, Prinzessinnenstraße 15, Berlin | Offenes Entwicklungstreffen . Dokumentation | Documentation thumb|220pxenglish version below Wegen Regen sind wir nach drinnen umgezogen. In der „Stiege“ saßen Catrin, Elena, Luna, Holger, Lars & (Tobias) und haben allgemeine Ideen für die OEEF besprochen wie z.B. ein neues Poster. Aus „Messe“ wird „Fest“ also Offenes Ökologie-Ökonomie-Fest. Und Elena wird ein neues Poster für uns gestalten. 'Ideen für/neue Programmpunkte und Fragen' *DIY ECOLOGICAL SKIN CARE with Luna Yunyi www.luna-natural-cosmetics.com *VEGANES ESSEN, Luna | (RAW) VEGAN FOOD, Luna *Wie schafft man neue BEGEGNUNGSPUNKTE zwischen Handwerk & (jungen) Menschen? | How to connect young people to crafts & craftsman | Question brought to us by Holger english version It rained, so we went inside and ended up in the „Stiege“. Catrin, Elena, Luna, Holger, Lars & (Tobias) discussing the fair and strategies to invite people and the neigbourhood and a new posterdesign which will be developed by Elena. Ideas for the programm, see the list above. . Ankündigung | Announcement thumb|220px(english version below) Die Offene Ökologie Ökonomie Messe wird eine offene und dezentral organisierte "Guerilla Konferenz" in Berlin Kreuzberg im September 2013 sein. Kreuzberg soll vorher, währenddessen und auch nachher in einen großen Experimentierraum für die ökologische Zukunft unserer Stadt und Ökonomie verwandelt werden. Auf diesem offenen Treffen geht es darum, das zu entwickeln, zu erfinden, zu verabreden und später gemeinsam umzusetzen. Jeder ist herzlich eingeladen. Ideen sammeln, Pläne schmieden und dann Stadt hacken! Wo? Im Cafebereich der Prinzessinnengärten. (english version) The Open Ecology Economy Fair will be an open and decentralized organized "guerilla" fair in Berlin Kreuzberg at the end of september 2013. It will be about the ecological and sustainable future of cities, work, communication, consuming, sharing and fairing and everything will be experimented in Kreuzberg before, during and after the OEEF. We will meet to discuss and share ideas for the fair. The meeting is open. Lets hack the city and transform it into an open laboratory to experiment and discover our ecological future. Where? At the cafe of the prinzessinnengärten in kreuzberg (Prinzessinnenstraße 15) ° ''- neues Logo - '' . OEEF Offenes Vorbereitungstreffen 2 / OEEF Open Meeting 2 thumb|220pxMay 8th, 19 Uhr, Cafe Prinzessinnengärten, Prinzessinnenstraße 15, Berlin | Offenes Entwicklungstreffen . Dokumentation Mit Catrin, Kathryn, Robert, Ramin, Lars. Wir haben diskutiert über einen neuen/besseren Webauftritt für die OEEF. Soll es eine richtige Website außerhalb des Wikis geben? Wie soll die Online-Kampagne aussehen? Flyer schienen auch wichtig. Daran soll jetzt gearbeitet werden. Außerdem an einer Liste mit Initiativen, die man für die OEEF ansprechen kann. Das geht auch online. Helft mit. Ideen für Programmpunkte *PARKPLATZBESETZAKTION von autofrei leben! http://www.autofrei.de/ueber-uns/autofreie-vor-ort/berlin | Robert *Infostand AUTOFREI LEBEN http://www.autofrei.de/ueber-uns/autofreie-vor-ort/berlin | Robert '' *NACHHALTIGKEITSFILME im FSK Kino am Segitzdamm | ''Catrin *COPENHAGENNIZATION – LASTENRADRENNEN, Rennen mit Lastenrädern | Robert *Vortrag über ALTERNATIVE VERKEHRSKONZEPTE jenseits des Autos | evtl. . Ankündigung | Announcement english version below Die Offene Ökologie Ökonomie Messe wird eine offene und dezentral organisierte "Guerilla Konferenz" in Berlin Kreuzberg im September 2013 sein. Kreuzberg soll vorher, währenddessen und auch nachher in einen großen Experimentierraum für die ökologische Zukunft unserer Stadt und Ökonomie verwandelt werden. Auf diesem offenen Treffen geht es darum, das zu entwickeln, zu erfinden, zu verabreden und später gemeinsam umzusetzen. Jeder ist herzlich eingeladen. Wo? Im Cafebereich der Prinzessinnengärten. english version The Open Ecology Economy Fair will be an open and decentralized organized "guerilla" fair in Berlin Kreuzberg at the end of september 2013. It will be about the ecological and sustainable future of cities, work, communication, consuming, sharing and fairing and everything will be experimented in Kreuzberg before, during and after the OEEF. We will meet to discuss and share ideas for the fair. The meeting is open. Lets hack the city and transform it into an open laboratory to experiment and discover our ecological future. Where? At the cafe of the prinzessinnengärten in kreuzberg (Prinessinnenstraße 15) ° . OEEF Offenes Entwicklungstreffen 1 | OEEF Open Meeting 1 thumb|250pxApril 24th; 19 Uhr | 7 pm; Zirkuszelt des Flüchtlingscamps auf dem Oranienplatz | Circus Tent of the Refugee Camp Oranienplatz | Offenes Entwicklungstreffen . Dokumentation Das Treffen war sehr schön. Bei warmem Wetter saßen Kim, Elena, Karin, Kathryn, Ramin, Sven, Johannes und Lars zusammen und haben überlegt. Es sind viele Ideen entstanden (siehe Tafelbild rechts und hier) und einige werden direkt in die Tat umgesetzt. Einige Ideen stehen unten. Das nächste Mal (am 8.Mai) werden wir über den Fortschritt der Ideen reden, sie weiterentwickeln und neue Ideen hinzufügen mit hoffentlich auch neuen Leuten. Kommt vorbei. Ideen für Programmpunkte *WEITERLESEN Johannes hatte die Idee analog zum Flaschenring für Papierkörbe einen Ständer für ausgelesene Zeitungen für Busse und Bahnen namens „Weiterlesen“ zu bauen. Dafür wird es einen offene Werkstatt geben. | Johannes, Sven *ROHRE in X-BERG? Bei der Stadtverwaltung anfragen, ob jemand eine Führung machen kann zu all den Rohren und Leitungen über- und unterirdisch um uns herum. Wofür sind sie da, wo führen sie hin, etc.? | Lars *UPCYCLING Workshops: Mobile Taschenaschenbecher oder Spielzeuge aus „Müll“ | Jemand Lust, sich darum zu kümmern? *BIENENWEIDEN ausstellen, „Stadtimker“ einladen. | Kim *UMSONSTSTAND, Ula, Müllaufklärung, Nachbarschaftsaustausch, Upcycling Supply | Johannes *FOODSHARING.DE ansprechen und einladen für Essen. | Elena *ZERO WASTE Infostand | Ramin *FASSADENBEWÄSSERUNG für einen Imbiss oder ein Haus in X-Berg? | Sven *SALON INTERKULTURELL im TAK + Stellmöglichkeit für Stände im TAK - einen Salon wird es geben, Thema noch nicht ganz klar. Stellmöglichkeiten sind vom TAK angeboten. Jeai! Danke Karin *TÜRKISCH DEUTSCHES UMWELTZENTRUM sitzt in der Nähe. Kann man Austausch und Zusammenarbeit mit der OEEF organisieren? | Kathryn, Lars *„VERMESSUNG“ des Geländes? Welche Institutionen und Einrichtungen gibt es auf dem Gelände der OEEF? Helft uns zu sammeln, postet, was Ihr kennt. Hier in die Kommentare des OEEF Boardes. Am besten gleich mit Straße, Hausnummer und Webadresse. Man kann auch mal das Gelände ablaufen und alle Schilder studieren. | Jemand Lust, sich darum zu kümmern? *URBAN KNITTING auf ökologisch? Fällt uns etwas ein, wie man Urban Knitting „ökologisch“ neu oder weiter gestalten kann und in die Fair integrieren? Ideen in die Kommentare oder an uns via Mail | Lars, Karin *''es gab noch mehr, manches findet sich auf dem Tafelbild, anderes kommt später wieder...'' . Ankündigung | Announcement english version below thumb|220px'Offenes Entwicklungstreffen zur Guerilla Konferenz "Offene Ökologie Ökonomie Messe" 2013 in Berlin – Mitgestalter gesucht Die Offene Ökologie Ökonomie Messe wird eine offene und dezentral organisierte "Guerilla Konferenz" in Berlin Kreuzberg im September 2013 sein. Wie kann die ökologische Zukunft der Stadt aussehen? Kreuzberg soll zu einem großen Ausstellung- und vor allem auch Experimentierraum werden. Beim Treffen wollen wir Ideen für die OEEF entwickeln und austauschen. Es geht um Ideen für Programmpunkte, Aktionen, Teilnehmer, Organisation usw. Das Treffen ist offen, jeder ist eingeladen, mit dazu zu kommen und mit zu machen. Kathryn & Lars & ... ''english version The Open Ecology Economy Fair will be an open and decentralized organized "guerilla" fair in Berlin Kreuzberg at the end of september 2013. It will be about the ecological and sustainable future of cities, work, communication, consuming, sharing and fairing... We will meet to discuss and share ideas for the fair. How to develop it, how to design it, who to invite, how to organize it, how to make it happen? Everybody is invited to join the meeting. Lets hack the city and transform it into an open laboratory to experiment and discover our ecological future. ° . OEEF Discovery Walk: Open Ecological City? '''Mar. 16th, 2:00pm | 14 Uhr, Oranienplatz, Berlin, Offenes Entwicklungstreffen . Dokumentation thumb|220pxWir sind herumgegangen und haben uns die Gegend angeschaut. Es gibt sehr viele interessante Institutionen und Initiativen hier ... so viele, man bräuchte eine Liste! Aber darüber hinaus waren wir beim Spaziergang viel mehr damit beschäftigt, uns auszutauschen. Ich habe einiges über das Containern (Dumbster Diving) gelernt. Und zusammen mit Vusala hatten wir dann auch eine lustige Idee für ein Urban Game dazu. Ideen für Programmpunkte *CONTAINER GAME – Urban Game rings ums Containern. Zwei Mannschaften treten gegen einander an und retten Ressourcen (z.B. um Hilfe rufende Annanasse) aus extra aufgestellten Containern so wie Super Mario Prinzessin Peach aus den Fängen von Browser befreit - heldenhaft. Der Gewinner ist der „Ressourcenretter No. 1“. Auf den dafür verteilten Containern stehen Informationen zum Containern, zum Lebensmittelwegwerfen usw. | Jemand Lust, sich darum zu kümmern? '' ''. Ankündigung | Announcement: english version below thumb|200pxDer Spaziergang zur Erkundung der Gegend der Guerilla Messe Open Ecology Economy Fair/Offenen Ökologie Ökonomie Messe und ihrer kreativen Erfindung mit Gesprächen und einem Austausch über die ökologische Zukunft der Stadt. Der Spaziergang wird mehrsprachig sein. Es gibt eine kurze Einleitung und Moderation in englischer Sprache. english version We will do a walk together through an interessting part of the city, try do discover what is there and how we can gain new perspectives on it. During the walk we will ask and discuss questions of the open and ecological future of the city/citys. thumb|200pxAnd we will generate ideas for the Open Ecology Economy Fair an guerilla conference that will take place in this area at the end of summer. The Open Ecology Economy Fair wants to be an open city hack, a magic wand transforming the city open and ecological for some time, a brush that paints the city for some days „futuristic green“. The walk will be about inventing some magic for the wand, finding some colour for the brush and discover not only the city as it is right now but also interessting futures of it. thumb|200px... Open Ecological Neighbourhood, Shareconomy, Open Source Products, Urban and Collective Gardening, Repairing ... The tour will be „guided“ by Lars Zimmermann of OWi Open Ecological Environment and Economy and acompagnied by Romy, Carla and maybe you if you like. Check out: www.larszimmermann.de . ° . Open Ecology Economy Fair – ? 'Feb13 '| Offenes Entwicklungstreffen . Dokumentation Klara, Olec, Jupiter und Lars saßen zusammen. Was könnte es alles auf der OEEF thumb|131pxgeben? Ideen waren: Workshops, Vorträge, Diskussionsrunden, Führungen, ein Makerlab, Stände, Open Food Area, Interventionen. Vor allem aber soll es darum gehen, die Gegend d.h. die Menschen und Institutionen hier einzubeziehen. Mehr dazu steht hier auf der „Programmseite“. Ideen für (mögliche) Programmpunkte *PUBLISH-YOUR-WASTE: Bars, Läden, Betriebe und auch Haushalte im Gebiet stellen Teile ihres (Industrie-)mülls aus auf der Straße – offen und wertvoll präsentiert (mit einer besonderen Präsentationsidee). *ORNITOLOGIE: Eine Vogelwanderung mit einem Experten | *STADTNATUR: Eine Führung zu den Obstbäumen im Gebiet mit Informationen zur Obstbaumpflege, ein Stadtnaturexperte/eine Stadtnaturexpertin zeigen, was man essen kann und wie die Dinge ökologisch interagieren, Stadt macht Satt, oder das Kiezwandler Obstbaumprojekt oder ähnliche Projekte. | *KIEZLEBEN: Wer lebt wie im Kiez und wie leben alle zusammen hier? | *OFFENE TÜREN: Betriebe im Gebiet könnten sich öffnen und eine Führung anbieten. | *STADTINFRASTRUKTUR: macht einen Workshop zur Wasserqualität am Engelbecken, nimmt Messungen vor etc. | *KURATIERTE KUNSTAUSSTELLUNG Kunst, die Themen der Konferenz reflektiert, überall verteilt im Gebiet, wäre wunderbar. Vielleicht findet sich eine Kuratorin oder ein Kurator dafür? Sie/Er könnte geeignete Künstler suchen und Orte für sie zum ausstellen. Die Ausstellung kann verschiedene Orte im Gebiet zugleich bespielen, draußen wie drinnen, Galerie- und Atelierräume wie auch Läden und Bars? Die Ausstellung kann autark funktionieren mit Extra Name-, Web- oder Wikiseite und eigenem Programm. Sie könnte am OEEF Wochenende öffnen und länger gehen. | Jemand Lust, sich darum zu kümmern, / Group Global 3000 *DENKEREI Bazon Brocks Denkerei könnte z.B. einen Vortragsabend mit kritischen Gedanken zur Nachhaltigkeitsbewegung oder ihrer Ästhetik machen. | ''Jemand Lust, dort mal nachzufragen? '' *KINO: Filme und Videos unter freien Lizenzen zu zur OEEF passenden Themen. Vielleicht in einem der Kinos im OEEF Gebiet oder einer Bar oder bei wem zu Hause? Postet Filme, die man zeigen könnte. | *OFFENE KOCHSHOW? Wer hat Lust eine offen Kochshow zu veranstalten? | *CSAs aus Berlin stellen sich und ihre Erzeugnisse vor und kochen damit? | *Initiativen wie: Open Source Bier Mier , http://mealsharing.org/, https://www.biokutsche.de/, http://www.sterngartenodyssee.de/ + http://www.apfelsternwarte.de/, Quartiermeister, Zero Waste Jam, Geruechte Kueche - https://www.facebook.com/FGKzk (Volxkueche/Action kitchen) ... | * Kategorie:OEEF Kategorie:Openit